New Life: Hetalia
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.
1. Ending, Begining, and Ending

**New Life: Hetalia**

There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.

* * *

Introduction

"They're all gone." I muttered to myself sadly as I rested my head on a table, staring at an old and burned photo that I had.

In the photo were three children aged 15, 10 and 9. Two girls and a boy where smiling in it, happy as can be. The 15 year old, a girl was dressed in a green gown and cap, holding up a high school diploma proudly. A 10 year old boy next to her, looking more at the diploma then the camera, and a 9 year old girl on her other side smiling happily, showing off her cute dimples.

The 15 year old was me, the 10 and 9 year old had been my brother and sister. It was strange to see it after 8 years... so much had changed... and so little had.

My eyes felt dry from crying, and my head was foggy from all the drinks. I made a weak mental note to pick up all the beer bottles but I thought, _'Why bother?'_. I had lost the last bit of family I had to some wannna be, and possibly the last thing that gave my life purpose.

"What can I do?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer in the cold, dark, rundown apartment I was in. It wasn't in the best condition, with rats and roaches in every crack and crevice. I was used to it along with the yelling, screaming, and gun shots.

This place wasn't exactly safe for a single 23 year old virgin; then again I'm not Miss America material and was considered obese via the quacks BMI. I kept my head down and my mouth shut, that's how I've always gotten by in life and stayed out of trouble.

It was not the same for them... drugs, sex, money, and power. The greatest evil in the world, no matter where you went, no matter your culture or what your religion you where, even if you're rich or poor, weak or strong, those are the greatest evils of the world.

They paid the highest price for playing with those evils, and so did I.

My brother, such a smart boy with a love for music... ended up dead for trying to take over a drug ring. The police wrote him off as a drugie who snorted too much. It hurt me and my sister to watch his body be lowered into the ground in a government issued coffin, the only thing we got from them besides grief and problems.

My sister, a beautiful girl that looked up to me, depended on me... turned hooker to pay the rent of our trashy apartment, the bills and a pile of debit. She was murdered by a Jack the Ripper wanna be... the police gave up on her case and never caught who did it.

I was by myself, drinking away my pain for the last week since her funeral. Fortunately, insurance gave me a bit of money for her death, and sat under a loose floor board in the apartment, in a metal lock box, untouched since the day I put it in there.

'_Where could I go from here? What's the point of living anymore?'_

I ask myself, trapped in my mind... alone... in silence.

'_**Move on… forget it all.'**_

_'What? Why? It's all I have... my memories...'_

'_**Are holding you back. Get off your fat ass and do something!'**_

_'What could I do?'_

'_**Chaos...'**_

_'Chaos?'_

'_**War.'**_

I was confused, but I didn't think about it much when the memory of a WWII documentary came into my mind, replaying in my head... the Nazi party leader, Adolf Hitler had risen to power in Germany despite being Austrian and a postcard painter. The Germany people being put under his control that they turned in innocent people because of their religion, and killed them slowly threw experiments and labor, the first use of the atomic bomb on the Japanese people, and its aftereffects.

'_**Destroy and create.'**_

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I as I listened to myself... I dropped the empty bottle of beer and let it shatter on the floor. I didn't bother to clean it up and I just walked over the shards of glass, not caring if I bleed.

"Destroy the world to create a new one." I muttered, as I got the money box out and counted the money inside.

I now had a purpose for my life.

* * *

This is gonna be kinda dark but also funny with a little romance in there. **Please Read and Review!**


	2. Germany

**New Life: Hetalia**

There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Germany_**

America was a crappy place when you were on the bottom of the food chain; then again it's probably the same anywhere in the world. Nobodies get eating and/or used by the big fish and the sharks. I will not be one of them; I was too smart to get eaten.

I had to get out of here and search for more information. The one placed that popped into my mind… was Berlin, Germany. Taking the money I storied away, I packed a small carry on and booked a fight strait there to learn more about WWII.

**_'What a joke.'_**

I watched as my bag passed through the scanner and got no reaction from security, nor did my belt filled with REAL bullets. The officer was more considered about my necklace.

"Ma'am? Where did you get this?" he asked me, holding up one of the few things I managed to hold on to since my childhood. It was an iron cross on a sliver chain, a gift from my grandmother before her passing. I don't know how she got it but I suspected it was either passed down from our German ancestors or was bought form someone.

"It's a necklace, and a gift from my grandmother." I told him, looking innocent and harmless. He nodded and gave it back to me letting me move on with my life.

**_'The cross get's noticed but not the gun or the bullets ? America is so f*ked up!'_**

I got my things, acting calmly so as not to get caught carrying a .22mm gun and ammo, not to mention the swis army knife.

**_'You think after 9/11 they could find a little bullet.'_**

I even boarded my plane without incident and stored my carry on above me. I was lost in thought as they gave the safety demo, thinking of where to go and stay while I was in Berlin, as well as getting a job. The money I had would only pay for about 2 months' rent, along with minimal food and water. There was not enough for traveling around Berlin so I got the apartment close to the library when I could do my research into WWII and Hitler. I knew German, having learned it from books and German drama shows.

_'Just in case.'_

I pulled out a German translation book, to help me both brush up and pass the time.

**_~~Berlin, Germany~~_**

Having arrived late at night or very early morning, I was vigilante about what was going on around me. I was in an unfamiliar place and alone. No one would miss me nor know I was gone.

_'I have to make it. To change the world.'_

Passing baggage claim as I had all I needed on me, I weaved threw the crowd of people to get to the exit, the cool night air calming me and my heated skin. Never have I liked being around so many strange people. I opened my German translation book, not to ask someone for directions, but look at the map I had obtained and marked beforehand.

I had the route from the airport to my new apartment, and marked some areas of interest, the library, a grocery store, and a bar. I wanted to try German beer, even just once in my life time.

_'No use in not indulging myself at least once before all goes to hell.'_

I thought and made my way to my new home... base... I don't have a home... I'm just someone who is going to change the world for the better, with a WWIII.

**_~~Home Base~~_**

I got my key from the super and went to inspect Home Bace. It was a lot nicer then the apartment back in America, only this was smaller and didn't have any furniture or cook ware. It only came with a stove, fridge, and a Microwave. It would have to do.

I set aside my back in what I thought was the bedroom and left to get my ration of food. I could see the sun slowly rise above the buildings and flood the streets with light. I couldn't help but smile a little and admire its beauty.

_'A new day, in a new place. It's very fitting.'_

I reached the small store and got only what I needed, water and some no perishable food stuffs. I paid the lady, who gave me an odd look, but everything went smoothly as she also gave me a package of wurst, free of charge.

I thanked her and smiled.

_'I wish there were more people like her. The world needs it.'_

**_'It also needs greedy and selfish people.'_**

I got home and put away my shopping, I cringed as I saw how many ramen packets I had. The stuff was degusting but it was the cheapest thing they had and in bulk along with water.

Tired, I yawned and went into the bedroom. I pulled out a blanket from the small bag and used it as my pillow. At least the floor was soft carpet, so I took a small nap and once I woke up again. I would go to the library and research about war.

**_~~Berlin Library, Historic Records~~_**

I found quite a bit about both World Wars, I studied the reports about the battles, writing some notes down for later. The library was quite dark and a bit dusty, the only people I think that are in the building are the 3 librarians and me.

My research went undisturbed until my stomach growled rather loudly. Blushing, I decided it was time to get back to home base and have some of that Ramen. My stomach growled in protest at the substance, making me crave that wurst or some Black Forest cake.

I left the books as they were, only closing the one I was reading and setting it on top of a pile of other book I had found. I was sure no one came down this way, maybe not even the librarians or janitors. I steeled my will as I walked back home, getting the scents of family meals cooking. It made my mouth water and my stomach growl angrily as it could not have any of wonderful smelling food.

Surviving the walk to home base my apatite left me, but I knew I needed to eat, going strait 24 hours without food was bad enough. I made the Ramen, trying not to gag at the smell of it, boiling the water and letting it cool.

Carefully, I used the swiss army knife, the fork portion of it and brought the foul smelling noodles to my mouth. Cringing at the artificial chicken flavor I tried to chew the noodles and then swallow it. I felt like I needed mouth wash as the taste stayed in my mouth, I forced myself to finish the small portion off and all that was left was the broth.

My stomach raged against me as I ran to the bathroom, I threw up the eaten noodles into the toilet, shivering and shaking from weakness. I would have never thought I would be praising a toilet as I gave the last retch. Taking in precious air before I got up to flush away the foul noodles.

I vigorously brushed my teeth and tongue to taste nothing but minty freshness of my toothpaste. I used mouthwash and gargled before spitting it out. The taste was gone but there was still a burning feeling present.

Ignoring it I decided to just go to bed, the vomiting took the energy out of me. I pulled out a blanket and a pillow before going to lie on the soft carpet, curling up under the blanket and ignored the complaining of my stomach.

**_~A Week Later~_**

I took a small break from my studies to explore the bar that was near Home Base, fate seemed to be in my favor as I read the help wanted sign in German posted at the window. I felt a bit shaky, having skipped my degusting ramen dinner last night and walking about a mile to get to the library and then the bar.

Thankfully it wasn't too busy as it was the middle of the day but there were still some people in there. I didn't bother memorizing who they were only that they were there as I went up to the bar, greeted by the German bar tender. We spoke briefly and I ordered some German wurst to go with by beer, I knew it wasn't good to drink on an empty stomach. I would hate to waste food, ramen didn't count.

As I sat at the bar eating and enjoying the taste of genuine German wurst. I was as happy as I have been in years by tasting actual food again! My stomach was being greedy when I fished and it still rumbled, since I had basically starved myself the whole week I was here.

I had loss a bit of weight that my clothes were rather baggy on me, but I didn't plan to get new clothes, unless I get a job. Calling the bartender over to ask about a job, he tells me to meet the owner of the bar who would be here in a few minutes. I waited for the owner, the bar tender offering another meal, for free of course, I declined out of pride and suspicion.

While waiting I did some people watching, I could tell a few of the people in the bar were regulars and a few where tourists. One stood out to me, not because his hair was paper white, eyes a bright red and was being a bit loud about being _'awesome'_.

It was because he seemed to be a regular as a bar maid gave him another drink and the albino chatted with her seeming filmier with each other before he started on his fresh beer.

**_~Later, Library~_**

After an interview with the owner, it seemed like I had the job in the bag since he needed a bar maid who spoke English for tourist season. So I went back to the library, thankfully I had a rather cheep phone and plan so the owner could call me about the job.

I just put it on vibrate as I studied the books, writing notes and coming up with some ideas. It wasn't until I got up to stretch my legs did I feel like I was being watched. I slowly looked around; I only saw the book shelves and books around me. No one seemed to come this way as it was all history, and the table I was at was covered in dust before I came along and dusted it a bit.

The feeling was still there as I sat down, closing the book and taking a break from it to do some pleasure reading. I had found something that seemed like a journal of a crazy guy who thought he was _'awesome'_. It was written several times in the journal, but what I found strange is that it was dated to be written about 70 years ago. It made me laugh at the writer's blunder with the date, a few minutes later I no longer felt eyes on me so I went back to my studies.

* * *

This is gonna be kinda dark but also funny with a little romance in there. **Please Read and Review!**


	3. Blood

**New Life: Hetalia**

There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blood**

I carefully fixed my dark green uniform that the owner of the Bar gave to me; I felt the skirt was a little too short and the neckline to low, but it would have to do. It's not like it showed off that much of my legs and cleavage. My cross necklace showed proudly above my soft mounds which were probably the only thing that was tight on the uniform.

Sex sells, no matter where you are.

I pulled an old worn brown coat over my new uniform, my long dark brown hair was braided into two braids as per the uniform and I wore some Mary Janes I had bought from a thrift shop about a year ago along with some white stockings that went up to the middle of my thighs.

I left home base to start my first day, but I wasn't stupid. I noticed some looks I got before I even entered the bar and took off the coat; I could feel the patron's eyes on me. I didn't know if it was because I was new or because of the uniform.

Bringing training was very easy since I have done so before; the only difference was that this was all done in German. I took it in stride and took orders from locals and tourists alike when that albino from yesterday appeared.

"The awesome Gilbert is here to make you day more Awesome! Kes kes kes kes~" he yelled before going over to the place I saw him last time, I found his laugh kinda weird but then again everyone is different in their own way.

I went over to him, hoping he would tell I was new and wouldn't tell me to get his usual or something he liked that I was supposed to know.

"Good afternoon sir. What can I get for you?" asked him, not using the name he shouted to give him a clue. "A mug of best beer, wurst, and you." He said openly as he grinned, examineing me and of course his eyes stopped on my chest. I noticed his eyes widen, but I ignored it and went to get his order.

I wasn't aware of the look he was giving me as my back was turned.

**~Later, Library~**

After work, I just went to the library, not bothering to go home and change. I kept the coat on since it was a little too cold back here. I looked up the tactics used but both allies and enemies of Germany, writing down some of them and adding some notes to it from my own taught.

I encoded my notes even before I felt someone watching me again, I took a small break a looked around again, I didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out in English; of course I got no response. "Hello?" I called out in German but got the same result.

Slowly going back to my seat I started on the journal again, I had found some interesting details about Hitler, and some man called _'West'_, I suspected that was a nickname. I disregarded it as fiction as I read more of the entries. After a while the feeling of being watched disappeared again and I resumed my studies.

**~Later, Night Time~**

I had just managed to avoid spending the night in the library, the doors nearly closed on me as I sprinted as fast as I could when I realized the time. The area I studied in didn't have a window to look out from and I had the feeling of being watched again.

Carefully I walked down the streets of Berlin, mindful of traffic and some shady looking characters. I didn't make eye contact and kept my head down, hoping they wouldn't follow me. I was almost back to home base when I felt someone flowing me. My senses told me this person did not have good intensions.

I tried not to panic, thinking positive that the person was not going to bother me... I was wrong and right, because someone grabbed my arm, pulling me into a dark alleyway. I tried to fight their grip but I was too week from not eating proper meals.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at them, aiming a kick at their shin. I heard a man curse in German before I felt his grip bruise my upper arm. I struggled with what little strength I had to get free but I my other arm was grabbed.

"This is a pretty one." I heard a male voice say in German, as I tried to break free from them. "Yes, such lovely hair." The other man said as I felt one of my braids being pulled.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at them, only for them to laugh. "I don't think so. Not until you service us." I heard one of them say before I smelt cigarettes and felt a pair of lips on my neck. My eyes widen in horror when I realized what they wanted.

"NO!" I cried out trying to get away only to have my back hit a very solid wall, pin there by one of the men, I could feel his hand slip into my jacket to fondle my breast. I slipped to the side to get it out, crossing my arms over my chest and clinging to my cross necklace. The man just laughed as he forced me to look at him, a smirk on his ugly face.

"Looks like we have a virgin here." He said as he had be pinned again, I shook my head as I felt the other man's hands go to my leg and pull down one of my stockings. I cringed at the feeling of their hands on me.

"Yes, oh I want to be her first." The other man said, making me tremble in fear as he was just as ugly at the first man only he was very fat and looked very cruel as he stroked my bear right leg. I took the chance an kicked him in the crotch, when the other man was about to steal my first kiss I only remember bearing my teeth and bighting down on his neck, so hard I drew blood. He let out quite yell as I pulled back, still biting his neck. My teeth had a chuck of his flesh in between them; he let out choking noises like he couldn't breathe.

I tasted something like iron drip on to my taste buds but also something else.

It tasted... good.

I brought the chunk of flesh into my mouth and chewed on it to make smaller pieces and release the irony yet tasty morsel. It made me shiver and hum in delight as I swallowed it, licking my lips afterwards, getting the spilled blood off my lips.

I wanted more...

The man I bit before now lay on the ground, only gasping for as he tried to stop the bleeding from the wound I gave him. Falling on my knees, I removed his hands from his neck and saw the beautiful crimson color of his blood.

It made my mouth water and my stomach growl, so I went in for another bite. This time I ripped out his wind pipe, his eyes were wide in horror as was the other man who had recovered enough to watch me start eating his friend.

"Ah-ah! Demon!" he yelled as he went pail, getting up and running like hell. I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy my meal~.

I didn't know human's could taste so good~.

* * *

This is gonna be kinda dark but also funny with a little romance in there. **Please Read and Review!**


	4. My Name Is

**New Life: Hetalia**

There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.

* * *

**Chapter Three: My name is...**

I woke up the next day feeling better; I don't really remember what happened last night after those guys grabbed me, it's all a blank.

Getting up off the floor I went to used the restroom and get ready for a day of work and studying. When I turned the light's on in that bathroom and looked in the mirror... I screamed in horror at what I saw.

Breathing heavily with my back to the wall I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had dried blood all over my mouth, chest and front.

"W-where... did this... w-what?" I asked out loud scared and frightened as I moved forward slowly, it didn't seem real. Looking in my mouth and at my teeth it didn't seem to be my blood, but my teeth looked a little different. I started shaking and did the first thing I could think off...

**_'Wash off all the blood.'_**

**~Later, Bar/Work~**

At work the boss didn't seem mad that I had ruined my uniform, I just came to him crying and telling him that some men grabbed me and tried to... and let his mind fill in the rest before I told him. I had burned it, so there was no more dried blood on me. My shower had lasted longer than usual because of it all.

I got a spare uniform and went to work taking orders and serving them up. Noticing that the albino from before was not here chugging a large mug of beer. It felt strange not having him around, but I'm sure he has a reason for not coming.

Staying late gave me a chance to earn more money, so I stayed and cleaned up the bar for tomorrow. As I was finishing up the table I felt someone's eyes on me. It felt filmier, like the one in the library. I took a look around and only saw a partly empty bar; it was just me, the owner and some other bar maids.

The windows were dark so I couldn't see outside to well, but I could see someone with blond hair standing in front of the window and someone with... white hair?

Moving on I continued my work, ignoring the feeling of being watched. I ignored it as went to the back room where I changed out of the spare uniform and into my normal clothes. I didn't see anyone as I left and the feeling of being watched went away a while ago.

I put up my guard, I didn't want anymore incidents like last night happing, blood is really hard to get out of my clothes and I didn't feel like getting a new wardrobe yet.

It was quite trip home, passing the closed library; I would go in tomorrow to study. Taking over the world requires a lot of careful planning after all.

I felt like I was being followed but I thought it was just my paranoia; I had stopped taking that medication yesterday and was probably starting to wear off. I slipped into my building quickly, making sure the door shut behind me before I quickly made my way back to home base.

Once I shut my door I let out a relived sigh, my back sliding down the door till my butt hit the floor.

"I... I'm safe..." I breathed out, relaxing. I got up after a few minutes and got ready for bed.

Showering, brushing my teeth and hair, dressing in my pajamas was what I did before I lay down to go to bed. Tonight however, I couldn't sleep well because of the dark nightmares that had come back to haunt me.

**~Next Day~**

I keep reading the same sentence for the last twenty minutes, I couldn't understand it. I could read German just fine but... I was tired form a restless sleep.

I jolted awake when I felt someone watching me; a page was stuck to my face when I slowly peeled it off. I realize it had come lose form the book I was reading, the page I was trying to read.

"Who's there?" I asked in English, looking around at the dusty shelves of books, I saw something that looked like part of a green suit jacket.

I asked in German and got no response, I started to think it was just my imagination.

"Vhat are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask in English from behind me. Snuffing a scream I turned to look at who it was. A handsome looking German man with short slicked back blond hair. He was wearing a dark green suit, carrying some old looking books and his blue eyes looked at me in confusion and a spark of amusement.

"Aah? Um... I was... reading." I told him, glancing around for someone else, in case he tried something... but no one was around.

"Here, you have ink on your face." He told me, pulling out a white handkerchief and offering it to me.

"Thank you?" I said unsurely, he seemed sincere about it so I reached for the handkerchief carefully, but he came closer and gently wiped the cheek the page was stuck on. I could help but flinch from his touch, scared that he would do something less pleasant to me, I moved away from him.

"Hold still." He told me and I froze mostly from fear as he rubbed my cheek a little harder that it almost hurt.

"There. Now vhat is a little girl like you doing here?" He asked me after putting away the ink stained handkerchief.

"I...I was just reading." I told him as I rubbed my eye tiredly. I saw him look at me confused.

"All by yourself? This deep in the library?" he asked and I shifted, uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's quiet back here." I told him and I noticed he looked at the stack of books, which were about World War 2 form the German's point of view.

"You are reading about Vorld Var two?" he asked, looking confused and... haunted?

"Yeah, I want to know how it was for the German's. I don't believe that they were all bad." I said and he seemed to look confused. "They were in a lot of debt, and Hitler helped them feel better about themselves and helped the economy right?" I asked, unsure if my information was right.

The man looked at me oddly, I took a quiet step back and it seemed to snap him back to reality. "Ah? Ja, he did. What is your name little girl?" he asked me and I was uneasy with giving him my name.

"Can you tell me yours first please?" I asked him and he nodded. "Right, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. Vhat is yours?" he asked and I gulped, wondering if I should give him a fake name but...

"My name is Anna... Anna Vargas." I told him my real name, hoping it wouldn't come bite me in the butt later. I clutched the iron cross that was hidden under my shirt, finding some small reassurance in it.

* * *

This is gonna be kinda dark but also funny with a little romance in there. **Please Read and Review!**


	5. Iron Cross

**New Life: Hetalia**

There was nothing keeping me here... no friends, no job, no family. Only memories of better times exist here. It was time to move on with my life, make something of it and get out of this shit hole that was once called the land of opportunity.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Iron Cross**

I yawned as I made my way to a small coffee shop, where I would meet up with Mr. Ludwig.

He seemed like a stereotypical German, who was apparently was also into German history. He had noticed me coming to the library almost every day since the first day. We talked a little and he told me more about the history of Germany, but sometimes he made it sound like he lived the history. It seemed strange but I brushed it off for now.

He had invited me to drink coffee with him this morning to talk a little more. I was reluctant at first but I decided to take his offer but keep my guard up. Not that it would matter, Ludwig looked like he kept himself in great shape, I didn't have a chance of out running him or over powering him if I needed to.

I stopped by a bench to rest a little, I was feeling dizzy again. The coffee shop wasn't too far, but with my lack of nutrition it became harder for me to walk a few short blocks.

"I need... to eat something..." I huffed, trying not to pass out, breathing calmly for a few minutes to stop my head from swimming. I would get something to eat maybe at the coffee shop when I get there. I felt better so I got up slowly and tried to continue my way there.

It was a bit of a blur, but I managed to get there right on time. I looked around for Ludwig and found him reading a news paper with a cup of coffee next to him. Got in the short line to order a small breakfast and drink before I greeted the intimidating German.

"Guten morgen,(Good morning) Mr. Beilschmidt I hope I didn't make you wait long." I came up to him, taking a seat across from him with an orange juice and bagel with cream cheese.

"Guten morgen, Miss Vargas. How did you sleep?" he asked looking a bit worried but I didn't think much of it.

"Fine, thank you. So why did you want to meet me here?" I asked him before I took a bite of the bagel.

"Vhat brings you here to Germany? I vouldn't think a girl would come here just to study my country's history." He asked me and I had to take a bit to remember my pre fabricated lie. After all, saying I was after world reformation would make me either sound crazy or get me arrested and thrown into a nut house.

"Part Of my family line comes from Germany and I was told about a great grandfather who was a German fighter pilot during WWII." I told him, sipping my orange juice, not all of it was a lie. Part of my family was from Germany, but I didn't know anything about my great grandparents.

"Ja, I noticed you have un interesting Necklace." He said and looked at my chest; it made me a bit uncomfortable because I didn't know if he was looking at the bump that was from the iron cross or my breasts.

"It was a birthday present from my grandmother." I told him, before I felt dizzy and light headed. I could taste the orange juice coming back up, but I held it down. "Really? How old are you if I man ask?" He looked at me strangely and before I knew it I was looking up at the ceiling of the coffee shop.

"What?" I quietly asked, confused for a bit as I just stared upward and then Mr. Beilschmidt's worried face came into view. I sensed no one else even glace at me laying on the floor after passing out like that.

"Miss. Vargas! Are you okay?" he asked me, sounding panicked as I felt him aid me in sitting up. It took me a bit before I answered him assessing the damage. The chair wasn't too high so I drought I cracked my skull, I've hit tile and concrete to many times for a little fall on some wood floors to crack it open. I moved my fingers, toes, legs, and arms before shaking my head to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him but he still looked worried and seemed to be hovering over me when I tried to stand up.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry if this is intruding but... vhat have you been eating?" he asked me and I bit my lip.

My clothes were old and I had no drought I had lost weight from my poor diet. My pants were only held up above my hips by a belt that once only went up to the first two knots, now it had to go to the fifth. My body was in the process of eating itself from all the walking I've done and the lack of nutrition. Ramen itself wasn't healthy, add the fact that I throw it up is like I never eat, save for the times I go out to eat some real food.

"Nothing. I'm okay." I told him, adjusting my clothes and brushing off the dirt. He didn't need to know how much that was true.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Mr. Beilschmidt?" I asked him, but he was still giving me a worried look. "Nein, vould you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked me and I moved away from him, a bit scared.

"No thanks. I have to go now." I told him and left, looking back threw reflections in windows to make sure he wasn't following me. I don't think he meant like a date, but I couldn't help but think it.

**'You're not a pretty site, than again you seem to be easy pickings. '**

I gulped and made sure he wasn't following me, going around the block once before going inside my apartment building, going up the stairs as fast as I could, only falling up them twice. I made it to home base and nearly slammed the door behind me, making sure it was locked tight.

It was only then I relaxed and went to get some left over Wurst I had taken here from the bar I worked at. Heating it up real quick I hungrily ate it all with some water, it would have been better with some beer but I didn't have any nor would I buy it anytime soon.

**_~That Night~_**

I was working at the bar, cleaning tables and taking orders. It seemed more packed then usual tonight, some event was going on I really didn't pay much attention to. As I balanced several mugs of beer on a single tray and setting them down to the ones who ordered them, weaving threw the tables and people I came up to a familiar patron.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was his name I believed, after hearing how many time he referred to himself in the third person about being awesome. He was hard to forget, it wasn't every day you see an albino, except when he comes into this bar almost every day.

Tonight he was with two other men, a Frenchmen and a Spaniard who was all too happy I understood Spanish. Gilbert had ordered his usual beer, the Spaniard Tequila and the Frenchmen, after getting a polite turn down from me, ordered wine.

"Hallo, meine Herren.(Hello Gentalmen.) Here are your drinks." I greeted them before carefully taking their drinks from the tray, keeping it balanced on one hand as I gave them their drinks.

"Kes kes kes, Vielen Dank, Frau. (Thank you, lady.)"Gilbert said to me, making this weird noise I think was a laugh. "Sie sind herzlich willkommen. (You are very welcome.)" I responded, smiling politely as I set down his beer before getting the glass of Tequila.

"Gracias, Señora! (Thank you, lady.)"The Spaniard said happily smiling, I could sense he wanted me to speak Spanish, so I did."Usted es muy agradable. (You are very welcome.)" That got him beaming happily at me as I gave him his drink, leaving the Frenchmen's wine for last.

"Merci, belle dame. (Thank you, beautiful lady.)" He said, giving me a flirty wink, which made me blush a little, but a bit confused. "I'm sorry, I don't speak French." I told him as I set down his wine and I saw his face fall a little, his two friends snickering.

"Enjoy your drinks." I told all three of them before leaving there table to go serve more customers. I felt their eyes on me after I gave them their drinks, I couldn't help but here Gilbert says something to them.

"Kes kes kes, Isn't the frau awesome?"

I didn't hear anything more after that as I set down some more beer before someone bumped into me, after all, I wasn't moving, but the remaining beer I had on the tray did... all over me. "Aahh!" I cried out in surprise, flinching from the cold beer and the smell that was clinging to me now. I didn't move as I cringed, seeing the broken beer mugs on the floor.

"Watch were your going!" some man yelled at me, I think he was American judging by the Hollister shirt he had on and him speaking English.

"I-I'm sorry." I had no idea what to do. Besides go get a mop and dust pan to clean the mess up followed by a wet floor sign, and then change since my uniform was sticking to my since that was uncomfortable for me.

"You better go get me a beer." I heard his say, but I would have to as the manager since he already had the beer he ordered not but 3 minutes ago.

I got the dust pan along with a German wet floor sign from the utility closet. I set the sign down first before sweeping the broken glass into the dust pan, throwing it away in a trash can and going to put it back in the closet before getting a mop and going back but not before seeing the same man slip near where a wet floor sign once was.

"What the hell! I demand a free beer!" he yelled and I groaned, I still smelled like beer, the sign had gone missing, and this guy was trying to scam for a free beer.

"Where is the sign?" I asked him as I gave him a blank stare. "I just fell! Give me a free beer!" he yelled at me and I glared at him. "Sir, I'll ask again, were is the sign that showed it was a wet floor here?" I asked him again, getting angry.

"There was no sign! I demand a free beer or I'll sue this place!" he threatened and grabbed my upper arm harshly; I couldn't in my current state. "Listen lady, I want my free beer, not go get it!" he yelled at me, squeezing my arm before shoving me away. I get a few steps before I stumble over; I closed my eyes and braced my elf for the beer slick floor...

Not for someone's chest and arms around me.

"That is not awesome, pushing around a frau." I heard Gilberts voice over my head, and opening my eyes see fabric the same color of the t-shirt Gilbert was wearing. Looking up I saw the Albino glaring over my head. I couldn't help but blush a little since I'm not this close to men a lot and regain my footing and put distance between us, I'm sure he didn't like girls that smelled like beer.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" The man asked, and I couldn't help but blush as I shrunk back out of Gilbert's peripheral vision. "Nein, but I vill be happy to kick your unawsome ass out of here." Gilbert pulled up his right sleeve, looking ready to fight as the man scowled; I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you all right Chia?" The Spaniard asked me as I looked at him, relaxing a little. "S-si." I nodded my head and before I know it Gilbert is tossing the man out into the streets and some of the other patrons are cheering. He came up to me with a smile that made me a little nervous.

"Faru, a round of beers for everyone on the Awsome me! Kes kes kes." He told me and his laughed, looking proud, I was a still a bit worried until the Frenchmen spoke up from behind me.

"First you must change, you smell of beer, and zat is no scent a beautiful flower like you should smell like." He told me and I nodded. Going to the manger, who saw what happened. He gave me a clean uniform and offered a shower that was in the apartment. I took the offer and took a quick shower changing into the fresh uniform before going back to work.

I served everyone beers on Gilbert's tab, I don't know what he did but he had a lot of money since he can pay for a couple dozen drinks. Not to mention he and his friends left me a rather large tip of €22, and that's not counting the tips other people gave me.

I was quite happy and got myself some carry out for the night.

* * *

This is gonna be kinda dark but also funny with a little romance in there. **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
